


walk softly (and carry a big stick)

by akaiiko, onehornyunicorn



Series: she's cheer captain kissing him under the bleachers [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Genderqueer Keith (Voltron), Gratuitous Semi Public Seduction as a Coping Technique, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaiiko/pseuds/akaiiko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehornyunicorn/pseuds/onehornyunicorn
Summary: Like any good Head Bitch in Charge, Keith is a tactician at heart.It’s Friday, so most of the team’s cleared out to the showers already. That’s fine. Good, even, since they’re not the one’s who need a lesson. Ever the good team captain, Shiro’s stayed behind to put the equipment away and to rights for the weekend. Perfect.No reason to be nervous, but he can’t help the feeling twisting along his spine. They haven’t gotten past kissing and the occasional heavy petting. For obvious reasons. Maybe it’s wrong to move things to the next level here and now.But Keith’s nothing if not guts and glory.





	walk softly (and carry a big stick)

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on [uni's](https://oneveryhornyunicorn.tumblr.com/) fantastic [high school au](https://oneveryhornyunicorn.tumblr.com/post/171065227318/akaiikowrites-0nehornyunicorn-he-was-the).
> 
> the quick and dirty of this au is that keith is male, but presents as female in his daily life and is the Head Bitch In Charge cheerleader who's in a relationship with the presumably straight captain of the baseball team, valedictorian, president of the student body shiro. this causes problems. mostly of the melodramatic high school romcom variety.

People look at Keith and make all the wrong assumptions. They tell him he’s pretty, and he’s talented, and he’s popular. They tell him he’s a real ice queen and a bonafide bitch. Because that’s what they see.

Keith never _feels_ like a bitch until he sees some girl flirting with Shiro.

Today it’s a perky blonde sophomore who tried out for the cheer squad last week. Keith voted to let her on the team because her energy outweighed her clumsiness. Now he regrets it as she twirls for Shiro in her tiny cheerleading skirt. There’s no finesse to this. Honestly it’s like watching a golden retriever try to woo a someone into playing fetch. Keith doesn’t like it but he can tolerate it. At least until the blonde—what was her _name_ , anyway?—grabs one of Shiro’s hands and drags it to her hip. “Oh! Your hands are so big!” Apparently she doesn’t realize that her squeal can be heard on the other side of the diamond.

Half the team is still lingering on the field. Watching to see how it’ll go down. On some level, Keith knows that he ought to wait it out and let Shiro handle the situation. There’s an audience. Playing the jealous bitch for an audience isn’t a good idea for either of their reputations.

The girl leans up to whisper something in Shiro’s ear. She places a steadying hand in the center of that well muscled chest. She dares to let her eyes drift over to where Keith is standing. And she has the nerve to smirk.

All bets are off.

Keith takes off at a run, long legs eating up the distance, sneakers biting into the grass of the field. “Shiro!” That gets everyone’s attention. As for Shiro, he turns and braces instinctively when he sees Keith running toward him. Braces, because Keith doesn’t slow down until he slams into Shiro.

They twine around one another easy as anything. Keith gets his arms around Shiro’s neck and trails manicured nails over firm shoulders. Shiro wraps one arm under Keith’s thighs to hitch him higher, closer, barely grunting with the effort. Pressing a kiss to the corner of Shiro’s mouth, Keith says, “I missed you today, champ.”

“Did you?” Shiro’s grinning. Letting his forehead rest against Keith’s, he teases, “The running across the field and jumping into my arms was kind of unclear.”

The blonde clears her throat. Loudly. “How cute,” she says. The way she says it makes it clear that she thinks they’re anything _but_ cute. Actually, given how she’s eyeing the flex of Shiro’s biceps maybe means she thinks _Keith_ is anything but cute.

“Isn’t he?” Keith coos, ducking to push his cheek against Shiro’s shoulder and letting the full Texas drawl come in. “I sure think so.” He has to bite back a grin as Shiro’s fingers dig into the meat of his thighs. Nudging his nose into the hollow of Shiro’s throat, he adds, “My handsome man.” There it is, the half chub of Shiro’s dick, pushing into the curve of his ass.

Like any good Head Bitch in Charge Keith is a tactician at heart. He knows every one of Shiro’s weaknesses. Red lipstick, miniskirts, five inch heels. A slow Texas drawl. Any reminder that Keith’s his, and he’s Keith’s.

This girl never stood a chance.

Doesn’t stop Keith from cornering Shiro in the dugout after practice the next day. Winning battles doesn’t guarantee the war.

Case in point, the little blonde and a new friend, one who _didn’t_ make the squad, are huddled next to the chain link fence talking to one another when Keith goes past.

It’s Friday, so most of the team’s cleared out to the showers already. That’s fine. Good, even, since they’re not the one’s who need a lesson. Ever the good team captain, Shiro’s stayed behind to put the equipment away and to rights for the weekend. Perfect.

No reason to be nervous, but he can’t help the feeling twisting along his spine. They haven’t gotten past kissing and the occasional heavy petting. For obvious reasons. Maybe it’s wrong to move things to the next level here and now.

But Keith’s nothing if not guts and glory. Pushing down his nerves, he focuses instead on how Shiro’s shoulders fill out his practice shirt.

“I’m looking for something.” This time he’s letting the drawl out from the start. Can tell it’s working because when Shiro turns, he’s got that hungry expression in his eyes and he’s half hard in his baseball pants. God bless those baseball pants. They don’t leave anything to the imagination. “Don’t know if you could help me find it?”

Shiro takes the tease in stride. Reaches for Keith and pulls him forward those last few critical inches. “I might.” Callused hands skim under Keith’s skirt and cup the curve of his ass. “What do you need, Kee?”

Letting his lips curve into a smile, Keith pushes gently at Shiro’s chest. Just enough to get some space between their bodies. Heats curling in his gut at what he’s about to do and. Well, compression shorts only do so much. Peeking up through his eyelashes, he says, “Got a pretty new manicure and I want to see how it looks around a,” dropping one hand to Shiro’s cock, he gives it a meaningful squeeze, “baseball bat.”

All the nerves he’s been swallowing down are worth it for the way Shiro lets out a heady groan. “Cherrybomb,” he says. Doesn’t need to say the rest. Keith hears the _you’re going to kill me_ loud and clear.

“Please, Shiro?” Keith’s already moved to unbuttoning Shiro’s practice shirt. Miles of warm skin and perfectly chiseled muscle meet his hungry gaze and he darts forward to lick along the edge of one pec. “You taste so good,” he moans. And Shiro does taste good.

Good enough that Keith hears himself going, “God, I want you in my mouth.” Shiro’s eyes immediately drop to his lips, recently painted with Rogue Louboutin, and this time the groan that leaves Shiro sounds more like a growl.

“Can’t,” Shiro says. “Fuck, just—” Quickly, he shrugs out of his shirt and tosses it off to the side. It’ll be filthy when he goes to pick it up but neither of them really care.

Keith shoves at him until Shiro gets the hint and collapses on the bench. For a second, Keith pauses just to appreciate the view. It’s some straight up GQ Editorial shit. Shiro, surrounded by baseball gear and pressed against the faded red board of the dugout, shirtless and sweaty. Not to mention the line of his cock obvious in his pants.

Hands down this is the best idea Keith’s had in _years_. Placing a hand on Shiro’s knee to steady himself, Keith leans forward and bites along the sharp line of Shiro’s jaw. Salt and dirt, and that shouldn’t turn him on, but it does.

Fingers working quickly, he gets Shiro’s pants open one handed and tugs down the briefs keeping him from his prize. Keith looks down and lets out a deep, heartfelt moan. Yeah, he’s felt that dick before, through layers of clothing. But seeing it? An entirely different thing. It’s in proportion to Shiro, which is to say big and thick and way prettier than it has any right to be.

Spitting into his palm, Keith grips Shiro’s cock and starts jacking it slowly. “Next time,” he says, voice rough and husky, “I’m gonna blow you. Maybe after a game. If you hit a home run.” Shiro’s dick twitches in his hand. “I’ll put on my lipstick and let you choke me with this. See how far you can get it down my throat. The lipstick marks will tell us how good I’m doing. If I’m good enough for you, champ.”

“Oh, f-fuck, cherryb—” Shiro’s got a hand in Keith’s hair, fingers tangling around the dark strands like he wants to anchor Keith to him. 

Keith licks at the corner of Shiro’s mouth, panting hotly, feeling more powerful and sexy than he can ever remember feeling. “Do you like the idea of that? Like the idea of fucking my face?” Yeah, he does, if the moan rattling his broad chest is any indication.

Moving his hand faster, Keith twists his wrist just so and feels his lips curve into a taunting grin. “That fantasy’s good. But I’ve got one even better.” That gets Shiro to open his eyes, narrow slits, mouth falling open as he tries to catch his breath. Nudging his nose along Shiro’s cheekbone, he says, “I fantasize about you fucking me over this bench until I cum.”

It’s Shiro who cums, hips jerking up into Keith’s hand in hard, driving motions that give just a hint of what it’d feel like to be trapped between him and that bench. Keith jacks him through it until Shiro tugs at his hair. “That’s enough, Kee,” he murmurs.

They’re both a little dazed. It’s to be expected from Shiro, but Keith’s not sure what to make of his own dizzy haze. There’s a faint tremble in his thighs and he wants, more than anything, to crawl into Shiro’s lap and just be held.

Instead, he straightens up and tries to look like he’s got it all figured out. He’s not sure how well he succeeds, because Shiro reaches up to cup his cheek. “We still on for dinner, baby girl?” Shiro asks, too gentle, like he can tell Keith’s on the edge of bolting. “I got reservations to that place you like.”

Keith nods and feels something settle. There’s nothing but soft awe in Shiro’s eyes. No judgment for the fact that Keith just seduced him in a semi-public place. “Yeah, definitely. I’ll just wait for you out front, okay?”

Grinning, Shiro tugs him down for a quick, chaste kiss that’s completely at odds with what they just did.

Feeling, and probably looking, like a fawn, Keith stumbles up out of the dugout and into the late afternoon sun. When he lifts his hand to shade his eyes from the sun, he realizes it’s still coated in Shiro’s cum.

And also, the two girls are still by the fence, fingers tangled in the chain links, mouths set in little round ‘o’s of surprise. Keith makes eye contact with them as he licks his hand clean. Watches it connect for them exactly what he’s licking off his hand. Smirks as their faces flush.

“Ready to go, cherrybomb?” Shiro’s already dropping an arm around Keith’s shoulders and pressing a kiss into his hair. Figures that he’s oblivious to their audience. “I want to grab a shower before we head to dinner.”

Curling into Shiro’s side, Keith tips his head back to look up at his boyfriend. The look on Shiro’s face is sweetly focused. Like Keith is the only person in the world. Reluctantly, Keith feels his face settle into the small, genuine he only gives this one impossible guy. Because it’s easy not to be a bitch when he’s got Shiro. “Yeah, okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to scream about this au with me come visit my [tumblr](https://akaiikowrites.tumblr.com/).


End file.
